Demyx's Song
by EldalieStarkindler
Summary: Axel comes to his best friend with a problem.  One sided AkuDemy, some AkuRoku, some mentions of noncon.


Axel comes to his best friend with a problem.

One sided AkuDemy, some AkuRoku, some mentions of non-con…overall a pathetic little piece of fiction, but I hope ya'll enjoy anyways! Oh and all of my plot bunnies have run away from me which is why there have been NO updates…I'm wracking my brain people, please don't get too angry at me 

Characters are not mine, I'm only borrowing them for a short time and promise to return them when finished

Oh, and the song is "Why Do You Want Him?" by Green Day. NOT mine.

--------

Demyx sat on his bed thoughtfully strumming his sitar, which lay on his lap. He sat on the edge of his bed, in Castle Oblivion. He hadn't had any missions lately, and that suited him just fine, it gave him more time to relax and write music. He was working on a new piece right at the moment; it didn't have words yet, only a melody. He was lost among the notes when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Demyx looked up into the bright green eyes of Axel, his best friend. He smiled up at him from his seated position before sliding over on the edge of his bed to made room for the pyromaniac.

After sitting down Axel looked from the sitar to Demyx's face.

"Don't stop just 'cause of me!" Axel said, a small smile crossing his face. "I love when you play."

Demyx picked up where he had left off, his finger's plucking out the notes as Axel reclined on the bed. Try as he might Demyx couldn't come up with any words to suit this tune. After a few minutes of playing he sighed and set the instrument aside. Then he too lay back onto the bed and shut his eyes. They lay there for a few moments in silence together before Axel broke the peace that had settled over the two friends.

"Demy…" Axel trailed off and Demyx turned to look at him.

"Yeah Axel?" He prompted.

"You know Roxas and I…were more than friends right?"

Demyx blushed and frowned slightly, but nodded. "Yes, Axel, I think just about everyone knew that."

"Well before he left…we had a fight. He told me…that something terrible had happened to him…. He told me that…that Vexen raped him….He told me that he had been told by the Superior to go down and make Vexen come to dinner…and he said Vexen got very mad…." Axel was shaking with rage by this point in his story. "I didn't believe him and he got angry…the next day he left."

Demyx looked over to see tears streaming silently down Axel's face. He lifted his hand to catch one of his friend's tears, and Axel leaned into the touch.

"When I asked Vexen about it he just smirked at me…." Axel trailed off once more.

Demyx pushed himself into a sitting position and pulled Axel up to him. He pulled his friend close and embraced him, holding he man as he cried. Demyx knew he was the only one Axel would ever show this side to, not even Roxas had seen him like this.

"Shhh…It's okay…How could you have known? You trusted Vexen, which was a stupid thing to do mind you, but that doesn't mean it can't be fixed. All we have to do is find Roxas and have you apologize. Shhh…Don't worry, I'm sure he'll forgive you, Roxas is just that kinda guy." Demyx smiled sadly as he comforted his miserable friend. He knew what it was like to feel (yes, feel), like your heart had been torn out. He felt that every time he saw his friend with Roxas. But he would never tell.

Axel gave one final sniffle and looked at Demyx.

"Thanks Demy, I don't know what I'd do without ya." Axel smiled.

Demyx returned the grin with one of his own, reassuring his friend. He picked his sitar back up and placed it on his lap, picking out the melody from earlier. He had finally found the words to his song. He lifted his voice and began to sing to Axel, who had laid back down.

"_I saw you standing alone  
With a sad look on your face  
You call him on the phone  
Looks like he left you  
Without a trace  
Tears falling out of your eyes  
He's living in a disguise  
You've been feeling bad for so long  
You wonder if it's right or wrong_

_Why Do You Want Him?  
Why Do You Want Him?_

_Now many days have gone by  
And you still just sit there and cry  
You're feeling bad for yourself  
His memory will always dwell  
You're so obsessed with his love  
That's why push came to shove  
You've been feeling bad for so long  
You wonder if it's right or wrong_

_Why Do You Want Him?  
Why Do You Want Him?_

_Why Do You Want Him?  
Why Do You Want Him?_

_You find a way out...  
To throw it all the way  
But you can bet...  
You got someting to say_

_Why Do You Want Him?  
Why Do You Want Him?_

_Why Do You Want Him?  
Why Do You Want Him?"_

Demyx glanced down at Axel, only to see that the inspiration of his song was asleep. He reached out and gently traced one finger down his face, just savoring the way his skin felt beneath his fingertips. His hands then traveled up to the mass of red spikes, which he pet gently. After a moment his hand stilled and Demyx leaned down and pressed a kiss against his best friend's forehead.

"Why do you want him?"


End file.
